Entre el viento y las hojas
by asuna-1992
Summary: Cuando ser perfecta no es suficiente solo te queda ser tu misma, ¿y si la única persona que te entiende tiene problemas de personalidad? dos almas heridas y solitarias se unen para intentar completar un ser, un Gaa-Hina con el cual me inicio en el tema de los fics... por favor dejen review.
1. Chapter 1

_**ENTRE EL VIENTO Y LAS HOJAS**_

_**CAPÍTULO I**_

**La chica del río**

¿Por qué no me pueden dejar tranquila?, ¿acaso no es suficiente que tenga las mejores notas de toda la secundaria?, ¿ni que tenga un comportamiento intachable y totalmente de acorde a una señorita? Pensaba Hinata mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje de Akamaru.

─ ¡Hinata!, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de jugar con ese perro? No es propio de una dama estar arrodillada en el pasto jugando como una niña.

Suspiró suavemente, tratando de que padre no la escuchara, y se levantó lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos. Al parecer nada de lo que hiciera contentaba a su padre, puede ser la mejor en todo, pero para él siempre seré su peor defecto, demasiado blanda e inocente para ser su heredera, quien seguiría con el legado del imperio Hyuuga.

─ Lo lamento, padre ─ contestó haciendo una reverencia en su dirección ─ prometo comportarme mejor y no volver a acariciar a Akamaru.

─ Eso es lo que sucede por rodearte de amigos como ese chico Kiba, sólo lograrás estropearte aún más.

Hinata apretó los dientes, él era el único capaz de insultar a sus amigos y a ella en una oración tan corta. Prefirió morderse la lengua y no decir nada, lo más probable es que usara todo en su contra, cada vez que ella hablaba con el cabeza de familia le venía a la mente la oración "tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra", solo faltaba el oficial que hiciera los honores.

Luego de mirarla desaprobadoramente una vez más, se dio media vuelta y entro en la mansión Hyuuga. Se despidió de Akamaru, quien se fue corriendo en dirección a su hogar.

─ Hinata-sama ─ frente a ella apareció repentinamente su primo **N**eji, sonrió, contenta de verlo. Neji es una de las personas a las que más admiraba en el mundo, fuerte, inteligente, amable, aunque no todos estén de acuerdo con eso, y un verdadero hermano para Hinata, aunque solo sean primos ─, ¿sucede algo? Parece distraída.

─ Lo siento, Neji-niisan, estaba pensando en la conversación que acabo de tener con padre ─ él instantáneamente comprendió a lo que se refería, por conversaciones se refería a las criticas que su padre solía dirigir en su dirección cada vez que tenía oportunidad ─. ¿Crees que sería diferente si fuera hombre?

Neji la miró sorprendido.

─ ¿Por qué piensa eso? ¿Hiashi-sama le ha dicho algo como eso?

─ No es eso, es solo que siento que padre no me odia por ser quien soy si no por ser mujer.

─ Él no la odia, es su padre ─ le dijo Neji, un tanto preocupado, todavía tenía la costumbre de preocuparse por todo lo que le pasara a su prima, ya que cuando eran pequeños no se llevaban muy bien, desde que se mudó a vivir a la mansión Hyuuga las cosas cambiaron, no sabían cómo ni por qué, simplemente cambiaron, talvez fue que ambos se sentían solos en ese mar de adultos y terminaron juntándose, y ahora eran tres, ya que la hermana pequeña de Hinata, Hanabi, también se les unió.

Aunque Hiashi no la critica como a Hinata, si le exige demasiado, Hanabi tiene talento natural para muchas cosas, cosas en las que la mayor de las hermanas tenía que esforzarse, a ella le salen fácilmente. Sin embargo, o debido a eso, Hiashi la sobrecargaba de trabajo, y Hanabi lo aceptaba.

─ No importa, en fin, Neji-niisan, ¿Podrías ayudarme con mi entrenamiento? Esta semana Gai-sensei nos tomara un test de rendimiento, y sabes que exagera bastante con los ejercicios ─ Gai-sensei era el profesor de deportes, y aunque era buena persona era un fanático de la actividad física.

─ Por supuesto, Tenten también me pidió ayuda para el test que nos hará a nosotros ─ Neji y su amiga Tenten estaban un grado más arriba que Hinata ─ se supone que nos juntaremos en media hora en el tronco del claro. Si quieres puedes unirte a nosotros, así entrenamos los tres.

─ Lo siento mucho, Neji-niisan, ahora no puedo, tengo que terminar los deberes de Biología que nos dio Shizune-sensei ─ era mentira, ya que los deberes los había terminado horas antes, pero ella sabía que a Tenten le gustaba su primo, aunque él no se daba por enterado, así que no quería estropear el momento que esta había conseguido a solas con su primo ─, ¿podría ser después?

─ Por supuesto, Tenten y yo nos quedaremos hasta el atardecer, apenas se desocupe se puede unir a nosotros.

─ Gracias, Neji-niisan ─ aún quedaban cerca de seis horas para el atardecer, así que durante tres horas se entrenaría sola y luego se uniría ellos.

Luego de despedirse de él, Hinata entró a la casa y se dirigió directamente a su habitación, donde se cambió de ropa, poniendo se algo más cómodo para poden empezar su entrenamiento, además de unas cómodas zapatillas que se había comprado recientemente. Aprovechando que era sábado y que el día estaba caluroso Hinata había preferido levantarse y ponerse un vestido azul de tirantes que le llegaba a las rodillas, y ahora se había cambiado a un par de shorts y una sudadera un poco grande.

Después de atarse el cabello en una coleta alta entró en el despacho de su padre para comunicarle que saldría a ejercitarse, su padre simplemente asistió con la cabeza y siguió leyendo los papeles que se encontraban sobre su escritorio, Hinata tomó eso como una señal de que se podía retirar, por lo que cerró la puerta suavemente y se dirigió nuevamente a la salida.

Una vez fuera comenzó a trotar en dirección al río que corría al límite de la aldea de Kanoha, donde ella vivía. Le gustaba el río, y cada vez que podía iba allí, ya fuera a entrenar, nadar, o simplemente a sentarse bajo el árbol de sakura a pensar o a leer.

Luego de trotar casi tres kilómetros, que era la distancia desde su casa al río, se quitó las zapatillas y las zapatillas, le encantaba subirse a una roca que estaba en medio del agua y realizar los movimientos de combate que su primo le había enseñado. Gracias a esta forma de entrenamiento había mejorado en gran medida su equilibrio y concentración.

Tan concentrada estaba en lo que estaba haciendo, que no se dio cuenta de que había un chico observándola desde la copa del árbol se sakura.

El joven miraba fijamente a la chica que estaba en medio del río realizando precisos movimientos de combate, y con tal precisión y equilibrio sobre la pequeña roca en la que estaba, que pensó que era una rutina para ella.

En el momento en que la chica llegó trotando hasta el pie del árbol en el que estaba y comenzó a descalzarse él pensó en anunciar su presencia, ya que no era ningún pervertido que espiaba mientras alguna mujer se bañaba, pero como ella sólo se quitó los zapatos decidió guardar silencio y observar que haría a continuación la chica.

El muchacho pensó que era una chica muy bella, de largo cabello azulado y extraños ojos perla, su figura era igualmente atrayente, aunque en un principio no se dio cuenta debido a la sudadera que debía ser al menos dos tallas mas grande, ahora podía apreciarse nítidamente, porque mientras la chica se movía sobre la roca, la corriente chocaba contra la misma, y la chica de vez en cuando golpeaba el agua con sus pies, haciendo que el agua salpicara y mojara su camiseta, que producto de la humedad se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, lo que permitía al chico ver más de lo que debía.

El observador se sonrojó muy levemente al darse cuenta que la camiseta se transparentaba un poco y permitía ver su brasier, que cubrían su generoso busto, se sintió un poco culpable al estar mirando a la joven, quien seguramente se sentía a salvo, pues nadie solía ir a ese lugar, por lo que decidió volver a concentrarse en la lectura de su libro, que se había visto interrumpida por la llegada de la extraña.

Después de leer por décima vez la misma línea, y sin saber que decía en ella, abandonó su intento, suspirando frustrado. Miró el cielo despejado con el seño fruncido, evaluando sus opciones.

No podía irse de allí sin que la peliazul advirtiera su presencia, en cuyo caso debería explicar el por qué no había dicho que estaba ahí, y si se quedaba en el árbol, irremediablemente miraría las curvas de la ojiperla, y eso era algo que iba en contra de sus principios, por muy tentadora que fuese la vista.

Por fortuna para él, Hinata decidió dar su entrenamiento en combate por terminado y volver a la orilla, donde comenzó a realizar los ejercicios que estaba segura Gai-sensei la haría hacer durante el test, comenzó, por lo más básico, cien abdominales, luego treinta flexiones de brazo y por último trote y salto combinado.

El muchacho que la observaba fascinado comenzó a creer que ella era una obsesa del ejercicio, hasta que la chica se dobló por la mitad apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, agotada, y gritó:

─ ¡GAI-SENSEI LO ODIO! ¿POR QUÉ HACE LOS TEST DE EJERCICIOS TAN DIFÍCILES?

El chico que la miraba desde la copa del árbol abrió los ojos sorprendido, ahora entendía toda la cadena de ejercicios que hacía la chica, y sin poder contenerse soltó una carcajada, delatando así su posición.

Hinata se enderezó sobresaltada al escuchar la risa varonil, y dirigió su mirada al origen de esta. Se sorprendió al ver a un joven extremadamente apuesto sentado en una de las ramas de su árbol, no lo había visto llegar, por lo que supuso que había estado desde antes que ella llegara, al darse cuenta que el la había visto durante toda su rutina se ruborizó profundamente.

Al saberse descubierto, el joven bajó de un salto del árbol, volviendo a sorprender a Hinata con su agilidad, y la miró a los ojos.

Al estar a su misma altura él se dio cuenta de que la joven le llegaba a la altura del pecho y que era aún más bella de lo que pensó en un comienzo, con su piel blanca como porcelana, sus ojos perla y su largo cabello azul, también noto el intenso rubor, que cubría las mejillas de ella, no estaba seguro de si era por el esfuerzo físico o por haber sido descubierta gritándole a la nada. Como la muchacha parecía petrificada, pensó que debía ser él quien rompiera el silencio.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─ preguntó de una forma un tanto brusca, aunque esa no era su intención.

Hinata dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar la pregunta, le gusto el sonido de esa voz, aunque brusca, era grave y profunda, le recordaba un poco a la voz de su primo, pero el extraño seguía siendo eso, un extraño, por lo que Hinata estaba un tanto insegura de responder, sin embargo, pensó que sería de mala educación quedarse callada. Y haciendo un esfuerzo por no jugar con sus dedos índices, respondió.

─ Hy-Hyuuga Hinata ─ se maldijo internamente por tartamudear, era un hábito contra el que había luchado constantemente por desterrar, pero cuando estaba nerviosa le era casi imposible no hacerlo.

El chico sonrió imperceptiblemente al notar el tartamudeo de Hinata. _"Así que es tímida"_ pensó, ella intentaba sostenerle la mirada, pero de todas formas de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada. _"Que tierna"_ se dijo, e inmediatamente se reprochó el pensamiento errante, él no era de la clase de chicos que iba detrás de cada chica que se cruzara en su camino, y mucho menos pensaba que eran tiernas, para él la descripción más cercana a las mujeres era ruidosas, indecisas y exageradas, por lo que el hecho de que encontrara que el tartamudear y sonrojarse tímidamente fuera un acto tierno no tenía sentido para él.

─ Siento haber interrumpido tu entrenamiento, me iré a algún otro lugar apartado a continuar con mi lectura ─ dijo, mostrándole el libro que había estado leyendo hasta antes de que ella llegara y se dio media vuelta para alejarse, pero la suave voz de ella lo detuvo a medio camino.

─ N-no tiene que retirarse por mi causa, este es un lugar público, a-además yo ya estaba por retirarme ─ dijo una sonrojada Hinata.

Él se giró a mirarla nuevamente, estaba sorprendido de que ella le dijera que se quedara, al parecer la chica también era amable. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que la chica seguía descalza y en su rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa.

─ Deberías ponerte tus zapatos, vas a hacerte daño si sigues saltando descalza.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Hinata miro sus pies y un rubor aun más intenso se apoderó de ella. Tan concentrada estaba en mirar disimuladamente al apuesto extraño que se olvido de sus zapatillas.

Era su costumbre entrenar descalza cuando estaba en el río, pues le gustaba la sensación del pasto bajo sus pies, pero que se lo hicieran notar era otra cosa.

Rápidamente busco sus zapatillas y, sentándose en el suelo, se las puso.

Cuando termino vio una mano extendida frente a ella, el joven le estaba ofreciendo ayuda para levantarse. Aunque no necesitaba ayuda, de todas formas aceptó su ayuda, sintiendo el firme apretón de esas manos, eran fuertes y se sentían un poco ásperas al tacto.

─ G-gra-gracias ─ tartamudeó.

─ No hay de qué ─ respondió el chico, la chica tenía manos pequeñas y suaves. La vio mientras ella le soltaba la mano y hacia una reverencia.

─ N-nos vemos, puede continuar su lectura ─ se dio la media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su primo, dándose cuenta de que ya había pasado al menos dos horas y media desde que llegó ahí, sin embargo no había caminado más de veinte metros cuando recordó algo importante, ni siquiera le había preguntado el nombre al chico. Así que se giró para mirarlo nuevamente ─. ¿Quién es usted? Nunca lo había visto en Kanoha.

Él sonrió suavemente, pensó que la chica no le iba a preguntar nunca su nombre.

─ Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara.

Dicho eso volvió a subir al árbol y fingió volver a su lectura, porque la verdad era que estaba observando a la chica que lo miraba con los labios entreabiertos mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello. De pronto pareció recordar algo, porque dio una especie de saltito y salió corriendo en la dirección que había tomado poco antes.

─ Hyuuga Hinata, al parecer eres interesante ─ murmuró Gaara al viento que seguía soplando, contemplando cómo la silueta de Hinata se empequeñecía hasta desaparecer, deseando secretamente volver a encontrarse con la chica del río.


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANTE: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Lo siento, pero en el capítulo anterior olvidé mencionarlo.

Nadie me ha dado review… eso es triste… pero igual voy a seguir subiendo capítulos, aunque por ahora solo tengo estos dos…. Esta es mi primer fi casi que por favor denme sus opiniones…

Y aquí está

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO II**_

"**Fantasías y confesiones"**

Hinata corría a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban su primo y Tenten practicando, cuando ambos se percataron de que ella se acercaba, se extrañaron un tanto al darse cuenta de que venía como alma que lleva al diablo.

—¿Hay algún problema, Hinata sama? — preguntó Neji, preocupado por la agitación de su prima cuando ella llegó a su lado, mientras esta recuperaba el aliento.

—N-no, ninguno, Neji-niisan. ¿P-por qué preguntas?

—Porque venias corriendo como si escaparas de un regimiento — contestó Tenten antes de que Neji abriera la boca.

Hinata se ruborizó un poco, ya que a pesar de todo sentía que de alguna manera había escapado del pelirrojo. Aunque la razón para irse precipitadamente había sido que de pronto recordó su reunión con su primo y Tenten, la verdad es que también había aprovechado la oportunidad para salir corriendo de ahí, ya que Sabaku noGaara le provocaba una rara sensación en la boca del estómago, la cual no sabía cómo definir, y, en cierta forma, le provocaba un poco de miedo aquel extraño chico.

—N-no es eso, Tenten-san, es sólo que por un momento olvidé que me reuniría con ustedes, a-así que cuando lo recordé, corrí lo más rápido posible— como técnicamente no mentía, no le costó responder de forma convincente, ya que normalmente era mala mintiendo, en especial a sus amigos.

No le dieron más importancia al asunto, así que comenzaron su preparación para el examen físico, haciendo distintos ejercicios, que de alguna manera creían que podía entrar en el examen, como la invertida y volteretas simples.

Luego de pasar casi dos horas practicando, decidieron que era suficiente ejercicio para el resto del año y se dirigieron a la mansión Hyuga, puesto que Hinata había convencido a Tenten de que se duchara y cambiara su ropa en la mansión, ya que, mal que mal, la casa de Tenten estaba a varios kilómetros de la zona en la que estaban.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Hinata procedió a convencer a su amiga de que se quedara a dormir ahí, Tenten era una de sus mejores amigas, la conoció dos años antes, cuando su primo la llevó a casa para hacer un trabajo de neurobiología que Shizune-sensei había dado. Cuando Tenten vio a la Tímida Hinata intentando mezclarse con la pared, sintió un deseo de proteger a la peliazul, así que comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a ella, hasta que varios meses después eran íntimas amigas. Tenten era una chica alegre y eztrovertida, de largo cabello castaño, ojos marrones y una sonrisa contagiosa.

Cuando Hinata comenzó a sentirse cómoda con ella, Tenten notó que, a pesar de ser tímida, la prima de Neji podía ser muy divertida, y que tenía bastante carácter, en especial cuando discutía con su hermana pequeña, Hanabi, o con Neji, pero le costaba mucho sacarlo a relucir.

Luego de ser convencida por la Hyuga, Tenten telefoneó a sus padres para avisarles que se quedaría a dormir en la casa de Hinata.

Mientras se duchaba, Hinata pensaba en su encuentro con el pelirrojo, no podía negar que era muy guapo, aunque lo que más le había gustado de él habían sido sus ojos verde agua.

Recordó como el chico bajó y subió aquel árbol con una facilidad increible, casi pareciendo un felino, y el cómo su cabello contrastaba con su blanca piel. Ahora que lo pensaba, recordó también el tatuaje que él tenía en la frente con el kanji (ai, amor), y se preguntó por qué el joven se lo habría tatuado.

"_Quizás tiene novia y se hizo el tatuaje para mostrarle cuánto la ama" _pensó Hinata un tanto desanimada, luego se le vino a la cabeza la imagen del pelirrojo mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, luego de ponerse los zapatos, e increíblemente empezó a fantasear con lo que hubiese pasado si Gaara la hubiese jalado hacia l y…

Cuando ella se percató de hacia donde la llevaba su imaginación, se puso furiosamente roja, era la primera vez que tenía este tipo de fantasía, así que comenzó a negar fuertemente con la cabeza para hacer desaparecer la fantasía, pero para su mala suerte perdió el equilibrio y terminó por caerse, peor aún, mientras caía, intento cogerse de la cortina de baño, por lo que acabó en el piso con la cortina enredada en ella.

—¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! — gritó Hinata, sobándose el trasero con una mano y la cabeza con la otra.

—Hinata, ¿Estás bien? — Cuando la ojiperla levantó la vista se quedó pálida, y creyó que podría morirse ahí mismo.

La puerta, a la cual había olvidado echar el cerrojo, estaba abierta y en su umbral estaban Tenten y su primo, este último se puso mortalmente rojo al ver a Hinata. Tenten, al ver la situación, entró en el baño y cerró la puerta en las narices de Neji.

—L-lo siento mucho Hinata sama — dijo él a través de la puerta cerrada, y luego se escucharon unos rápidos pasos alejándose.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — quiso saber Tenten, al ver a su amiga desnuda, enredada en la cortina y con el agua aun cayendo sobre ella. Hinata estiró la nano para cerrar el grifo mientras contestaba.

—Me caí.

—Eso es obvio, a lo que me refiero es a cómo te caíste — le dijo Tenten, tratando de contener la risa—. ¿Y me podrías decir por qué te ocultas tras esa enorme chaqueta siendo que tienes un cuerpo de lujo? — terminó de decir Tenten al fijarse en el cuerpo aun desnudo de su amiga.

Hinata se quedó quieta unos segundos hasta que se recobró de la impresión, miró su cuerpo y con una exclamación ahogada intentó cubrirse con la cortina. Ante eso Tenten menos que bufar y tomar a su amiga de un brazo para ponerla de pie.

—No seas tonta, Hinata, ambas somos mujeres, además no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

Hinata permitió que la pusiera de pie y luego tomó una toalla para envolverse el cuerpo.

—L-lo siento, Tenten san, pero no estoy a-acostumbrada a que me vean.

—Eso se nota, pero sigo con la duda del por qué te escondes, si supieras sacarle provecho a lo que tienes cualquier chico caería rendido a tus pies.

Hinata pensó en Gaara y si a él le atraería su cuerpo, y luego se puso tan roja como la luz de un semáforo al darse cuenta de que en algún recóndito rincón de su ser deseaba que así fuera.

—No te sonrojes tanto —comentó Tenten, completamente ajena a los pensamientos de la peliazul—, no es como si tuvieses a algún chico en la mira, ¿verdad?

La ojiperla se sonrojó aún más, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su amiga castaña, quien se quedó boquiabierta.

—No puede ser—susurró— ¡Hay un chico que te gusta! — casi gritó Tenten.

¡No!, n-no hay n-ningún c-chico.

Tenten la miraba entre maravillada y resentida, pues pensaba que su amiga le había ocultado algo tan importante como eso.

¿A no? Entonces ¿por qué estás tan roja?

S-siempre me s-sonrojo con estos temas.

—Cierto, pero es la primera vez que es tan intenso. Vamos, Hinata, sabes que me lo puedes contar, ¿o es que no confías en mí? —preguntó Tenten, con tono herido, pues ciertamente se empezaba a sentir mal porque su amiga no confiara en ella.

—Q-que no es eso— suspiró y decidió contare su encuentro con el pelirrojo a su amiga—, bien, c-cuando hable con Neji-niisan esta mañana le dije que tenía que hacer deberes— tente solo asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender que conocía esa parte de la historia— p-pero la verdad ya los tenía hechos, le dije eso para darte un tiempo a solas con él— ahora fue el turno de Tenten de sonrojarse—, así que me fue a la orilla del río, donde está el árbol de sakura, estaba haciendo ejercicio cuando apareció un chico — Tenten abrió más los ojos y se acercó a Hinata para escuchar cada palabra—. N-no se q-quien era, pero no he podido s-sacármelo de l-la c-cabeza en todo el d-día — confesó avergonzada Hinata.

—Así que por eso tartamudeas— conjeturó Tenten y Hinata la miró sorprendida—. Se mejor que nadie cuánto has luchado contra tus tartamudeos, y hoy te he escuchado tartamudear más que en un mes completo, y cuando mencionaste a tu chico del río tartamudeaste aún más. Así que dime, dime, ¿cómo es él?, ¿cómo luce?, ¿le preguntaste el nombre? ¿Se verán de nuevo?

— ¡N-no! —casi gritó Hinata— m-me refiero a que no nos veremos de nuevo, simplemente nos encontramos de casualidad.

—Vale— dijo sonriendo Tenten, no se le paso por alto que solo contestara una de sus preguntas, por lo tanto era la única que le importaba—. Y ¿cuáles son las respuestas a mis otras preguntas?

—B-bueno, él es un chico alto, de cabello rojo, ojos verdes, una forma un tanto fría de hablar pero…— se sonrojó a más no poder al ver la cara de Tenten, que la miraba entre conteniendo la risa y sorprendida, y darse cuenta de que se había entusiasmado hablando de Gaara—. Su nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, no sé nada más— terminó a toda velocidad.

—Bueeeeno— dijo Tenten con una sonrisa socarrona— eso es la mejor descripción de un chico que me has hecho, la última vez que describiste a un chico fue "alto, rubio de ojos azules", así que como en esta te cortaste, creyendo que te gusta.

—E-eso es imposible, lo acabo de conocer.

—Entre las dos tú eres la romántica, ¿no crees en el amor a primera vista?

—Eso es imposible—repitió en un murmullo, más para ella que para su amiga.

—De todas formas, ¿qué estabas pensando que te caíste? Si fuera sólo por vuestro encuentro es raro que te cayeras—Hinata se puso como un tomate, sorprendiéndose de las veces que le había pasado eso en ese día, Tenten la miro con la boca abierta—. ¿Qué te estabas imaginando, chica mala?

—N-No e-es n-nada, solo p-pensaba en si él t-tendría n-novia y que hubiese p-pasado si c-cuando me ayudó a p-ponerme en pie me h-hubiese b-be-bes…— luego dio una especie de gritito y se tapó la cara, sentándose en la tapa del baño.

—Ja ja ja— explotó Tenten— lo siento Hinata, pero si te imaginas a un chico que recién conoces besándote, definitivamente te gusta. Ven, vamos a tu habitación, debes ponerte ropa si no quieres resfriarte.

Salieron del baño y se dirigieron a la habitación de Hinata, era un cuarto simple, con un gran armario junto a la pared, una alfombra verde botella y una amplia ventana que daba a la calle lateral de la mansión Hyuga, un escritorio, velador de estilo sencillo al lado de una cama cuyo cobertor era de color verde claro, y cuando la ojiperla lo vio le recordaron cierto par de ojo de casi el mismo color, quitándose ese perturbador pensamiento de la cabeza, ella se cambió ropa, se puso unos jeans rectos de color blanco y una blusa estilo escoces, bastante grande, en rojo y azul.

Ya eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando bajaron a cenar, en el comedor encontraron a Neji, quien al ver a su prima, se ruborizó un tanto y desvió la vista, ahí fue cuando Hinata recordó que su primo la había visto en el suelo del baño, ¡desnuda!. Ella también se ruborizó, pero decidió no comentar nada y hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, no sería cómodo convivir con alguien en malos términos, además quería a Neji como a un verdadero hermano y lo que pasó en el baño había sido un accidente, en más de un sentido.

Luego de comer cada uno se retiró a su habitación, Tenten se quedaba en un cuarto para huéspedes, que estaba a dos puertas de la de Hinata.

Luego de ponerse el pijama, un short blanco con una camiseta a tirantes del mismo color, se metió a la cama y empezó a dar vueltas, le costaba mucho encontrar un posición cómoda, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía al pelirrojo

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó fastidiada Hinata, su fijación por Gaara ya era casi una obsesión, y eso no le agradaba nada. Luego de respirar profundo un par de veces para calmarse, se acostó boca abajo y finalmente pudo dormir.

Sin embargo el sueño que tubo fue de lo más extraño.


	3. Chapter 3

Importante: ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

pero la historia es totalmente MIA...

Este es mi primer fic.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios, ya sea una crítica o algo a favor, espero que les guste y si tienen alguna idea haganmela saber.

Sin más aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia, ahora el día contado desde la perspectiva de Gaara

* * *

CAPÍTULO III

"**Fantasías y obsesiones"**

Luego de que la chica, Hinata, desapareciera de su vista, Gaara bajó del árbol, pues se había dado por vencido con su lectura, no lograba concentrarse. Extrañamente la imagen de la ojiperla se le había quedado grabada en la retina.

Era muy bella, de eso no cabía duda, pero no era esa la razón por la que no la quitaba de su mente, era algo más profundo, sus ojos, quizás, que eran puros, no sólo por el color, sino que además parecía que ella era incapaz de ocultar algo, como un libro abierto.

Gaara sonrió irónico al pensar en esto, ya que a pesar de tener uno abierto en la mano era incapaz de leerlo.

Pero en sus ojos también se veía algo de soledad, la misma que experimentaba él día a día.

Era extraño volver a hablar con alguien que no fuesen sus hermanos. En Sunagakure, su aldea natal, todos le rehuían. Cuando cumplió los diez años se dio cuenta de que no tenía amigos, a pesar de que muchos se acercaban a él, era sólo interés.

Fue doloroso darse cuenta de que él como persona no tenía valor para el resto, que sólo se le buscaba por el posible estatus que se les pudiera dar al ser amigos de Sabaku no Gaara, hijo de uno de los hombres más poderosos y ricos del país.

La primera vez que se percató de que algo raro pasaba con sus "amigos", fue el día de su cumpleaños número diez. Ahí fue cuando escuchó a dos de sus supuestos amigos hablando sobre las cosas que ganaban siendo sus amigos, como cierta distinción entre sus compañeros de clase, e incluso entre los profesores.

Aunque en aquel momento no le dio demasiada importancia, seis meses después ocurrió un accidente que lo hizo rechazar a todo aquel que se le acercara, incluso, durante algunos años, a su propia familia.

Y apenas cumplió los trece, se hizo el tatuaje en la frente, para demostrarle a todo aquel que se le acercara que él no confiaba en nadie, que no quería a nadie, que no le importaba nadie, solo si mismo, y nadie más. Se volvió violento y se vio envuelto en varias peleas con delincuentes, en las cuales siempre salía victorioso.

Era implacable y despiadado, o al menos lo fue hasta hace tres meses, cuando conoció a un chico que estaba de paso por Suna, Uzumaki Naruto, un rubio que, había sufrido las mismas penas que él, los mismos engaños y los mismos rechazos, pero que aun así seguía sonriendo, y más aún, tenía amigos, verdaderos amigos.

Por esta razón Gaara no tuvo problemas para mudarse a Kanoha, después de la muerte de su padre, él y sus hermanos eran los herederos de la gran fortuna de su padre, pero como aún eran menores de edad, esta estaba bajo la custodia de su tutor, Baki, quien, por razones de trabajo debía mudarse y no quería dejar solos a los hijos de su mejor amigo.

Todo era diferente en este lugar, de partida había árboles. Suna, al estar en medio del desierto era un lugar seco, caluroso y extremadamente falto de vegetación, totalmente lo opuesto a Kanoha, aquí todo era verde y el agua abundaba.

Habían llegado el día anterior a instalarse en su nueva casa, era una hermosa casa de estilo japonés, a poco menos de tres kilómetros de donde él se encontraba en aquel momento. Había salido a explorar la zona escapando de las ruidosas discusiones de sus hermanos, podían ser realmente molestos cuando se lo proponían, y sin darse cuenta fue a parar a la orilla del río, lo que más le llamo la atención, antes de la llegada de la Hyuga, fue el árbol de sakura, en el cual el viento jugaba con las hojas. Le justó la cadencia con la que se mecían las ramas, por lo que no dudó en subirse a una de ellas, para ver si él podía sentirse parte de aquel vaivén. Y lo que encontró fue algo más extraño, se sintió entre ambos, entre el viento y las hojas, sin ser parte de ninguno de ellos, pero no por eso rechazado, simplemente se sintió como un tercer componente del paisaje.

"_Hyuga Hinata, ¿quién eres?, ¿eres tan angelical como luces?_

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar hacerse estas preguntas mientras regresaba a paso pausado a su casa, la muchacha era muy linda, y era la primera vez que alguien atrapaba su atención de esta manera. Conocía a otras jóvenes muy hermosas en su aldea natal, y otras con una personalidad que era aún más atrayente que su aspecto físico, pero ninguna de ella había llamado su atención de forma especial. Apreciaba la belleza de ellas como lo haría con un cuadro o un paisaje como el que acababa de abandonar, pero la mujer que había aparecido trotando frente a él y que había bailado con el agua…

Se paró en seco al percatarse de su último pensamiento. _"Eso es, ella no bailaba en el agua, bailaba con ella, el agua era su pareja en aquel baile, o lucha, aun no sé lo que era"_. Retomó su camino aun dándole vueltas a su reciente descubrimiento, lo que había hecho esa chica no lo había visto nunca.

Y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió a Gaara. Esa era la razón por la que no se podía sacar a la peliazul de la cabeza, porque esa chica había hecho algo extraño, fuera de lo común, algo q no conocía, así que su obsesión con ella se debía seguramente a la curiosidad.

Más tranquilo al creer que ya sabía la razón de que Hinata no saliera de su mente continuó su recorrido hacia su nuevo hogar. Al llegar a la puerta, no alcanzó a abrir la puerta, pues su hermana mayor, Temari, ya la había abierto y lo miraba con cara seria.

— ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir sin avisar? Al menos deja una nota para la próxima.

Gaara suspiró cansinamente. Una de las secuelas que había dejado su etapa de delincuente escolar había sido la preocupación de Temari, que se había agudizado tras la muerte de su padre. Y aunque jamás lo admitiría, Gaara agradecía esas muestras de cariño, eran una de las cosas que lo ayudaba a dejar de odiar al mundo.

hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada, se quitaron los zapatos y entraron a la estancia donde se encontraba Kankuro viendo televisión.

—Está bien, pero para la próxima avisa, aún no conocemos bien la zona y no es recomendable perderse si todavía ni siquiera conocemos el nuevo número de teléfono.

—Déjalo en paz, Temari — intervino el hermano del medio —, sabes que Gaara tiene mejor sentido de la orientación que nosotros dos juntos — y luego se giró para dirigirse a Gaara que se había sentado en uno de los sillones que estaban en la estancia, el living fue una de las primeras habitaciones en ser amuebladas, junto con el comedor y la cocina, pues la mayor parte del día estaban en una de esas tres habitaciones—. ¿Viste algo interesante?

Por alguna razón Gaara no quería compartir su encuentro con la ojiperla con sus hermanos, sentía que eso pertenecía sólo a él y a Hinata.

—Algunos lugares bastante agradables —contestó escuetamente Gaara.

Y para evitar más preguntas se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a su hermana con la preparación de la cena, aunque en realidad no cocinaba, se limitaba a lavar, picar o aliñar alguna verdura o legumbre, según las indicaciones de Temari.

Cuando ya no tenía nada que hacer en la cocina, se quedó observando a la mujer moverse por la cocina, e inconscientemente comenzó a compararla con la chica del río, Hinata.

Su hermana era alta, de pechos de tamaño considerable, pero no tan grandes como Hyuga, ojos verdes, cabello rubio, recogido en cuatro coletas, mientras que Hinata tenía unos raros y hermosos ojos perlas y el cabezo azulado y largo.

Gruño un poco al caer en la cuenta de todo lo encontraba mejor en la Hyuga. El gruñido no pasó desapercibido para la rubia, que también se había percatado de que su pequeño hermano la observaba, aunque de eso no quiso hacer comentarios.

—¿Pasa algo? Te noto un poco distraído desde que llegaste.

—No es nada, no te preocupes— respondió Gaara.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista sirvieron los platos, aquel día Baki no los acompañaba, pues debía hacerse cargo de algunos asuntos en Suna antes de mudarse definitivamente.

Todavía le parecía raro que las comidas del día fueran tan relajadas, al menos teniendo en cuenta que no hacía seis meses que el padre de los hermanos Sabaku no había muerto, aunque debía reconocer que a veces creía que era precisamente porque estaba muerto que sus hermanos y él vivían tan relajados, su padre fue siempre más un maestro en el área de los negocios que un padre.

Una vez terminada la cena, lavaron los platos, pues aún no contrataban a alguien que hiciera el aseo, cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto. Una vez en el propio, Gaara se quitó la camiseta negra con el estampado de Linkin Park en su espalda y se dirigió a la ducha. Sentir como el agua fría corría por su cuerpo siempre le relajaba, y ahora que no tenía que preocuparse tanto por el consumo de agua, lo disfrutaba aún más. De todas maneras, nunca se daba duchas de más de diez minutos, los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de erradicar, quizás lo mismo le pasaba a Hinata con su tartamudeo.

Sonrió al pensar en ella y luego gruñó frustrado. Cerró la llave del agua y salió de la ducha, pues ya había terminado su baño, se envolvió con una toalla verde la cintura, y otra azul más pequeña la puso sobre su cabello para que absorbiera un poco de agua.

Mientras se ponía el piyama, su mente volvió a enfocarse en Hinata, en sus ojos, su cabello, su tenue sonrisa al saber su nombre, la cara casi de pánico que puso antes de salir corriendo del lugar en el que estaban.

Volvió a sonreír, esta vez con más ganas, y luego se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama un tanto ofuscado. Recordó el momento en que le ofreció la mano para ponerla de pie, y las extrañas ganas que lo invadieron de besarla, fue un impulso repentino e inesperado, Gaara no se creía el tipo de hombre que besa a cualquier chica que se le pase por delante, pero al ver aquellos ojos perlados mirándolo con timidez, una parte de su cerebro, y también de su cuerpo, que estaba dormida y aletargada, despertó de pronto. Sólo el hecho de saber que la chica saldría huyendo de su presencia despavorida si él hubiese osado besarla, le había impedido hacerlo.

Y una pequeña parte de su alma se arrepentía de no haberla besado, haber probado aquellos labios que se veían tan suaves, y comprobar si lo eran en realidad, sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, aquellos generosos pechos apretándose contra su pecho…

_"¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?"_

Se recriminó a si misma al sentir un leve tirón en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Él no era hombre de jugar con mujeres, ni de excitarse al imaginar un simple beso con una desconocida. Lo mejor era que se fuera dormir.

Lo más probable es que al día siguiente su mente volviera a la normalidad y que su obsesión, no tenía otra forma de describirlo, con aquella chica del río, se desvaneciera, que fuera simplemente porque era la primera persona con la que hablaba hace mucho, fuera de su familia, y que además fuera tan hermosa y tan…

_"¡YA BASTA!". _Se gritó mentalmente, se tapó hasta la cintura, se puso boca abajo y se dispuso a dormir.

Generalmente tardaba horas en dormirse, y nunca dormía más de dos o tres horas diarias, pero aquel día estaba psicológicamente agotado, por lo que pronto cayó en un profundo sueno. Pero antes de perder totalmente la conciencia, un último pensamiento pasó por su mente.

"_Hinata, ¿cuándo volveré a verte?"_

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado... ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿cuando se encontrarán de nuevo? ¿dónde. cómo, por qué? _

_La verdad ni yo misma lo sé, pero espero saberlo pronto... una y cuarto de la madrugada... raro pero siempre me viene la inspiración en la noche..._


End file.
